Shooting Star
by MaskedAngel18
Summary: An old friend joins up with Ed and Al as they fight against the homunculus and try to regain their original bodies. T just in case.


**Hey! I'm at it again! This time with Full Metal Alchemist, and I mean the manga. For those of you who haven't read the manga, it is the same storyline as the Brotherhood anime. **

**For those of you that read 'Nameless' and the A/N in one of the chapters, I said that the character's physical description would be the same. I changed my mind afterwards. I would also like to thank RAINBOW RANT for the name. I loved it!**

**Please review so I can know what you think of the story. I'm already suffering from lack of feedback for my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, own my OC. Enjoy the story!**

Chapter One

"Where can those two be?"

It is hard to find someone in a place as big as East City. Especially when the people you are trying to find are unable to stay in one place for any period of time.

Honestly, can't those two just sleep in or something? She finally found out what hotel they are staying at, only to find out that they already left. She hasn't seen them in years and she's been hearing all sorts of rumors and stories about them.

If she can just find them, they can catch up, hang out, and she can kick their asses for making her look so hard for them in the first place.

Just then, she feels a rain drop on her nose. She looks up in time for it to start raining.

"Just great. That's just my luck." She'll have to either take cover or find an umbrella soon. Oh well, a little rain never hurt anyone.

_Hmmm, if I remember correctly, some alchemist got killed recently. Maybe they are over there checking things out._

She turns around and starts heading in the direction of where she thinks the murder took place. She knows she passed by a house surrounded by military personnel and police tape. It's the military presence that makes her think that it's an alchemist that is killed. That and the rumors about some guy going around and killing state alchemists.

It's a start, either way. Maybe she'll find someone who knows where they are at.

….

"Are you telling us to put this corpse on trial?"

It is frustrating enough to have a criminal get killed on you, but it doesn't help when one of your friends start giving you a hard time about it.

"I know we made a mistake. Just take a look anyway." Roy Mustang is in no mood for this.

Hughes says nothing more and looks at the corpses.

"Eww…just as I thought."

Yep, there is no doubt about it. This is the work of-

"Hey! Ed! Al! Are you here?"

_What the hell?_ This catches both men off guard.

Mustang turns around towards the source of the commotion to see a girl walking towards the room they are in.

"Hey, shorty, come on out already! I know you're in town!"

There is little doubt that the girl is looking for Fullmetal, who is not here at all.

She walks into the room with the scene of the crime to find everyone in there staring at her. Now that she is closer, they can all see that she has short, messy brown hair that barely touches her shoulders. Her hair is parted to the side and her bangs frame her face. She also has bright green eyes and high cheekbones. She's wearing a white short-sleeved jacket and jeans. It is apparent that she is not part of the military, which raises the question, _how the hell did she get in here?_

She looks at everyone else, returning their stares with a frown on her face. All this staring appears to be pissing her off.

"What?" As if it isn't obvious as to why they are all giving her looks.

"Sorry Colonel!" An officer runs into the room behind her as he apologizes.

"I told her that she isn't allowed in here, but she simply ignored all orders and brushed everyone off. She says that she is looking for the Elric brothers."

Mustang takes another look at her. She is staring around the room as though she is searching for some clue.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me." She walks pass Mustang, completely brushing him off and continues her search of the house. This slightly irks him.

She stands in a doorway to another room and takes a big breath.

"HEY, MEGA SHRIMP, if I find out that you're hiding from me, I'm gonna kick your ass so hard-"

"Just what is your business with the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

She stops her threat halfway and looks at the colonel, as though acknowledging him for the first time ever.

"My business is none of your business, now is it? Who are you?"

This irks Mustang even more.

_Shouldn't I be asking that?_

"Colonel Roy Mustang. I happen to be Fullmetal's superior."

Her eyes brighten up at this.

"Oh, so you know where he is?"

"Unfortunately, no, I don't. I just know that he's not in this building."

Her brow furrows in response.

"Oh."

With that, she turns to leave.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go find him. Since you don't know where he is, you're pretty much useless to me."

Mustang is fuming at this point.

She barges in on a crime scene, ignores all of the officers' protests, brushes off the colonel, and then insults him! Just who does she think she is?

Mustang decides to find out.

"Just who do you think you are?"

She stops abruptly and turns to face the colonel. She has a fierce look in her eyes. So fierce that he almost regrets catching her attention. Key word: almost.

She debates about whether or not to say something, and decides not to.

She is getting a bad feeling about something. She can't help but think that it has something to do with the guy killing state alchemists. She needs to find Ed to make sure nothing bad happened to him.

Mustang notices that the look in her eyes changed. She looks as though she is looking out into space. She has a worried and almost scared look in her eyes. Key word: almost.

Mustang opens his mouth to ask her about that, but just before he could get the first syllable out, she turns around and walks out. Not just walk, but _speed_ walk. Something is definitely wrong.

Before Mustang can ponder this strange behavior, Hughes catches his attention once again.

"Forget about her, Colonel, there is something I need to warn you about."

"Indeed, but," adds Armstrong, "is it true that the Elric brothers are in town as well?"

"Yes, why?" asks Mustang.

"Then we are going to need to find them as soon as possible."

…

(A few minutes later, in another part of town)

Ed lays on the ground, terrified. His automail arm is destroyed. He can't use alchemy in his state.

Al is still in the alleyway with the huge hole in his torso. He can't fight either.

Ed doesn't know what this guy's beef with them is, but he knows he won't be able to get out of here alive.

"Promise me that you won't touch my brother."

The man stands silent for a minute before answering, "I will keep my word."

"Brother! Run away!" Al can't move. He can only watch as the stranger reaches towards Ed with his right hand.

"Stop it! Stop it! STOOOOOOP!"

Just then, a flash of light strikes out at the man and he leaps back to dodge.

Ed stares wide-eyed into space, wondering what just happened.

However, before he can process what he saw, something hard whacks him in the head.

"OW! What the hell?" A figure lands in front of him and it is at this point he understands what it was he saw.

"Aster! What are you doing here?" Ed is confused as to why an old childhood friend of his is doing in East City of all places holding a metal pole. Oh wait, he remembers why she has a metal pole.

Aster looks over her shoulder down at Ed with an angry look on her face.

"Shut up! I'm already gonna kick your ass for giving up so easily in a fight when this is done. Just stay there and don't get yourself killed!"

Ed cringes at her tone. Great…she's pissed. Of course she would be. How many times did she beat them up for doing something stupid or dangerous? Letting some guy kill you would fall under one of them, if not both of them.

"Sister, is that you?"

Aster looks up to see where the voice came from. It sounds like Al's voice, but she doesn't see Al.

"Sister, over here!"

Finally, her eyes land on something in the alleyway. Is that a…suit of armor with a big hole in the side?

"It's me, Alphonse!"

Her eyes widen as she hears Al's voice come from the suit of armor. What the hell happened? Why is that suit of armor empty?

"Who are you?" The man is confused. He doesn't know who this girl is, but she isn't on his list of people to kill. Plus, what did she do just now? What was that flash of light?

She remembers that she is in the middle of a fight. She'll have to hear the story later. There are more pressing matters to take care of now.

The man has dark skin and white hair. He also has a cross-shaped scar in the middle of his face. The man is wearing dark shades, but if she has to guess the eye color…

She decides to go with her assumption to see if she is right.

"Why are you attacking someone that had nothing to do with the war?"

The question catches everyone else off guard.

Ed is especially confused.

_The war? What war? And why is she bringing it up?_

Aster gauges the man's reaction. He looks taken aback by her statement. It looks like she hit the mark. Now if she can just convince him to back down…

"I understand why you are doing this, but you can't bring anyone back by killing others. Blood cannot be washed away by more blood. You need to stand down."

She watches as his expression goes from shock to pissed off.

_Shit! Looks like I won't be able to talk my way out of this fight._

She prepares herself as she watches him raise his right hand up in front of him and starts to charge at her.


End file.
